This invention relates generally to a fusing system in an electrophotographic printing machine, and more particularly to an improved system for supporting a roll in a fuser device.
In an electrophotographic printing process, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet.
While existing fuser frames and load arm systems are generally suitable, improvements in development quality and performance are desired. Existing systems may include pivot pins that are stacked, welded, or otherwise fastened to the side frame for mounting load arms in the fuser assemblies which must be tightly controlled to insure the strength and security of the pivot pin.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,331 relating to a fuser roll housing.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The principles described herein provide for a cradle system for use with a roll in an electrophotographic printing or copying system. This system utilizes a cradle and side frames including features formed therein to provide an assembly that allows the cradle to be supported and to pivot at pivot points while being supported on the side frames. This improved design eliminates the need for support pins, fastening issues and associated assembly costs. Support pins may apply generally high cantilever loads to fuser frames which under certain conditions may bend. This improved system generally eliminates cantilever loading of the fuser frames. A need exists for such an improved roll support system for printing and copying machines to resist high load between a roll pair, such as a pressure roll and fuser roll. An improved cost-effective cradle which eliminates cantilever loading of the fuser frames, parts, pins and associated manufacturing steps would be beneficial.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a roll support system in an electrophotographic apparatus including a member including a wall. The wall has a longitudinal length, a first end and a second end. A pair of roll support members are formed from the wall and extend a distance from the wall. The roll support members are spaced apart from one another. The wall includes a first protrusion defining the first end and a second protrusion defining the second end. At least one of the first and second protrusions include a notch at an edge. The notch is adapted for selective positioning of the member with respect to a frame. The pair of roll support members is adapted to support a roll and to pivot between a first position and a second position.
Pursuant to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a support system for a roll in at least one of a printing and copying apparatus including a frame and a cradle. The frame has a first side and a second side. Each of the first side and second side having a length, width and thickness. The first side and second side each having an opening of a first selected shape. The cradle has a length and width and includes a first protrusion and a second protrusion defining a first end and a second end. At least one of the first and second protrusions include an opening of a second selected shape that is positioned opposed to the side opening such that the cradle is supported at the first and second protrusions by the first side and the second side. The cradle is adapted to angularly move with respect to the frame.
Pursuant to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrophotographic apparatus including a fuser roll, a pressure roll, a frame system, and a cradle. The pressure roll is associated with the fuser roll. The frame system supports the fuser roll and the pressure roll. The frame system includes a first side and second side. Each of the first side and second side have a length, width and thickness. The first side and second side each have an opening of a selected shape. The cradle supports the pressure roll between the first side and the second side of the frame system. The cradle includes a wall, a length and a width, and a first protrusion and a second protrusion defining a first end and a second end of the wall. At least one of the first and second protrusions include an opening of a selected shape. A plurality of pressure roll support members extend a distance from the wall. The openings of the first protrusion and the second protrusion are positioned downward and the openings of the first side and the second side are situated upward such that the first protrusion and the second protrusion are supported by the first side and the second side and wherein the cradle is adapted to angularly move with respect to the frame system.
Pursuant to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a roll support system in an electrophotographic apparatus including a member including a wall. The wall has a longitudinal length, a first end and a second end. A plurality of roll support members extend a distance from the wall. The plurality of roll support members are spaced apart from one another. The wall includes a first protrusion defining the first end and a second protrusion defining the second end. At least one of the first and second protrusions including a notch at an edge. The notch is adapted for selective positioning of the member with respect to a frame. The plurality of roll support members are adapted to support a roll and the member is adapted to pivot between a first position and a second position.
Pursuant to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cradle including a wall having a longitudinal length, a first end, a second end, and an angle for purposes of support, rigidity, and strength. A pair of roll support members are formed from the wall and extend a distance from the wall. The roll support members are spaced apart from one another and are used to hold and support a roll such as a pressure roll. A first protrusion or end tab is located at one end of the cradle and a second protrusion or end tab is located at the other end of which at least one end tab includes a notch at an edge thereof. The notch is for selective positioning of the cradle with respect to a frame. The cradle and roll support members pivot between a first position and a second position.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification and interchangeability in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.